


this conversation is over

by januarys



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 04:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/januarys/pseuds/januarys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DA2. The one where Bethany gets one up on her big brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this conversation is over

The brunt of a fire spell almost singed the tail-end of Garrett’s beard. He looked over his shoulder towards a smug-Bethany while simultaneously blocking the abomination charging towards him.

“ _Maker’s breath_ ,” He pushed the creature from his blade before forcing the tip through its… chest? Chest, then. “Bethany, mind your aim! I’m not a damn abomination!”

There was the shimmer of ice crystals against his cheek as she cast another spell in his general direction. “On that, dear brother, I will have to disagree with.”

Oh,  _not_ okay. Garrett leaped over a pile of corpses lumped beside him, stopping short to allow Fenris race past him in his lyrium-induced battle rage, before swiftly beheaded a corpse digging itself out of the dirt. Blasted  _things_.

And blasted _younger sister._

“Bethany, I  _swear_.” Garrett said through gritted teeth. “The second we’re back at the mansion, we’re going into my room and having a nice long talk about  _things_.”

“ _Oh no,_ ” She twirled her staff at a group of shades that were crowding Isabela. “You’re scrubbing the floorboards before I even  _think_  of walking in there.”

“What the bloody hell for?”

Isabela dashed past them having been freed from her cage, with her daggers at the ready and a smirk on her lips. Garrett felt the blooding draining from his face. That look on _Isabela's_ face? Definitely  _not_ okay.

“Wait a moment.” Bethany dug her staff into the ground, sending a shockwave of energy towards a charging group of corpses. She whirled around to face Garrett. “I thought that much was obvious.” _  
_

“My floors are sparkling clean. Sandal makes sure.”

“You’ll need _one hundred_  Sandal’s after what I heard between you and Fenris last night.” _  
_

Garrett wouldn’t have minded melting into the ground at that moment. Maybe sleep with all the corpses. Sleeping with corpses sounded more appealing than this conversation.

Somewhere to their right, Isabela’s voice rang out over a screeching abomination. “You mean what all of Hightown heard?”

"I take it back," Bethany said as she dodged a shambling corpse. "All of  _Kirkwall_  actually heard."

Definitely more appealing.  _Maker_.

Then Garrett swallowed a mouthful of dirt as he felt a familiar elf collide into him and force him to the ground. He blinked away the dust in his eyes to see a glowing Fenris with absolute  _rage_  on his face staring down at him. His greatsword was angled in a way that—  _okay_ , not going there Garrett.

“You said,” Fenris’ voice was doing that thing that made Garrett’s stomach quiver. All _deep_  and— “That she wasn’t  _home_.”

Garrett rolled back onto his feet. “Fenris, I say a lot of things and not all of them are true.”

“Garrett, I  _swear—”_

 _“_ Besides, I don’t believe you would have complained even if you knew she was.”

Fenris clenched his fist. “ _Honestly—_ ”

“Oi!” Isabela shouted from the abomination’s head she was currently straddling. “Could you have your lover’s quarrel  _after_  the army of monsters is vanquished?”

“Preferably not in the house either,” Bethany struck a corpse with the end of her staff. “Everyone knows how  _that_ will end.”

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone else under the delusion that Beth and Garrett would argue as siblings would during battles? And finally Garrett would be all WE ARE DEALING WITH THIS LIKE MATURE ADULTS except that Beth would get the upper hand, for once? No? Just me? Alright.
> 
> Anyway, first time writing anything outside Mass Effect for awhile so I hope you all enjoy it <3


End file.
